


Her Poisoned Haven

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Retsu, being in his arms is paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Poisoned Haven

Retsu didn't know what she was thinking when she first opened up to him. It was wrong in its own right, but she remembered being blind to such trivialities when she took him by the hand and led him indoors. There wasn't even the slightest bit of hesitation when she reached for him, when he placed his hands on her, sharp fingernails digging into her shoulders.

She should have twisted away, slapped him, do _something_ to resist him, but she found that she couldn't even move a muscle. She was transfixed by his eyes, as golden as the purest of honey, beautiful yet masking a mad, almost deadly lust for the forbidden.

There wasn't any resistance when he clawed at her clothes like a man holding onto the last drop of water in the desert. He appeared desperate yet calm, aggressive but level-headed – that was him, the unruffled madman of the Twelfth Division, and when Retsu finally submitted, he sneered at the gasp she elicited and plunged in even harder, deeper, tearing through her with scalpel-like precision.

Retsu's hands, once gentle and delicate, now clutched the quilts with enough ferocity to rip them apart. Sweat dripped from her brows, and she winced when he trailed his lithe tongue up her navel, licking away beads of perspiration while raking his nails along her back. It burned, but she only felt the flame of passion within her grow brighter. Her desire, lust, all those forbidden feelings she never knew lived in her ignited upon his slightest touch.

It was wrong.

It was wrong and she knew it, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes away from his frame. She reached out, as if in a trance, to touch him, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her hand above her head, smirk growing even wider.

Swallowing a lump that had long lodged itself in her throat, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly… _desperately._ That was the only thing that she could do besides enduring the pain of being torn open.

It hurt but, by all the gods, she revelled in each thrust, and though she was engulfed in the arms of a madman, she was certain that this was paradise.

Kurotsuchi's embrace was her very own poisoned haven.


End file.
